flyffclockwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
FlyFF Clockwars Wiki
ANNOUNCEMENTS: ''THE SERVER IS TEMPORARILY DOWN DUE TO TECHNICAL ISSUES! '' FIXED! ^ The Heroes of Roika page has been updated with a new cast of heroes. This cast of heroes will change depending on their ingame status, or a GM's personal opinion of their fighting ability. New CS sets, Cloaks and Masks are available through our Card Hunt minigame ingame! Read the forums for more details! The video contest requires more entries! Currently one player has submitted an entry. Welcome to the FlyFF Clockwars Wiki Welcome to the wiki of FlyFF Clockwars. Thanks to Foxinator who was the original inspiration for the Wiki, I decided to take on his original goals and create a sufficient wiki for the players. Within this site, you will find many features already present on our forum. Also, if you could, please contribute to the wiki with the best ability that you can offer. See ya around! GM Strikey. To those who are new or unfamiliar with Clockwars, here's the site and forum links: CW Forum Main Website Have a gander around the website... have a chat, donate if you're eager to grab some great items! Clockwars waits for you! Welcome to the Server! Make sure you read through our ingame and forum rules whenever you can. Also, be aware of upcoming updates, so you'll have a good lead on future events. Make sure you stop by the Players section of the Wiki to familiarise yourself with our current community. Also, providing that you're active, you may also be included onto this wide list of famed individuals. Ask our players ingame for some great gaming tips, and some hunches on economic information. In the end, just enjoy the company of Clockwars. 2009-2011 RATES: ' Experience 200x Drop 50x Penya 150x If you're stuck on certain things to do with money ingame, or if you think some things are offered as under/overpriced, please refer to these prices: Exchange_Prices '<--- Yeah Click This :D To know more about the safety of the server, make sure you read this: Ingame_Rules_by_TylerChan_and_Packum Forms of Advertising: Watch these all on YouTube for the best quality and for easier capability of reading: Video:FlyFF Clockwars!|Our first video advertisement. Content is highly inaccurate. Video:FlyFF - Savage Wilds (Clockwars)|Savage Wilds Guide Video:FlyFF Clockwars Promotional Video|Short Video Video:FlyFF Clockwars Photo Album P1|Photo Album Part 1 Video:FlyFF Clockwars Trailer by Strikey|Short Trailer Video:FlyFF Clockwars Photo Album P2|Photo Album Part 2 Video:FlyFF Clockwars (Video Contest)|Taco's Contest Entry (2010) Video:Flyff Clockwars (video contest 2011) !|LookMyEyes' Contest Entry (2011) What YOU can do! This wiki is currently in construction, however feel free to sign up and contribute. We're missing a range of pictures to show what Clockwars looks like, so please smack that Capture folder and upload as many as you can. The same ingame and forum rules apply here: - No +18 items - No rudity - No inappropriates We'll see what you can do in the near future. Latest activity Gaseline has recently gotten a Premium Membership on gtop100 and has brought us higher in the FlyFF Private Server rankings. A Scrapbook has been added to the forum. All items made by other players have been credited with their names. Special thanks to: 'TylerChan ' Packum Silver Kimi The Wiki needs categories once more topics are in. We hope to include a link on the homepage for the Wiki, once the wiki has enough information. Category:Browse Category:Home